


White Demon Shadow on the Road

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was chasing them. Clint was pretty sure it wasn’t a poltergeist that Barnes was busy shooting at. Poltergeists didn’t usually leave behind bloodless bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Demon Shadow on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on tumblr:   
> 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Feel free to comment if you see an error.
> 
> Title from The Killers - A White Demon Love Song

Something was chasing them. Clint was pretty sure it wasn’t a poltergeist that Barnes was busy shooting at. Poltergeists didn’t usually leave behind bloodless bodies. 

“Barnes! What the fuck are you doing with that gun! Shoot it!” A branch smacked Clint in the face, knocking him back on his ass. There was a grunt somewhere behind him, the sound of a rifle going off and then Bucky’s was hand grabbing Clint’s arm, pulling him up off the ground.

“What’s the matter? Tired already?” There was blood in Bucky’s smile, his lip bleeding from where he got hit with a tossed vase. 

“Oh fuck off. What is that thing?” They moved, standing back to back, Clint taking the brief respite to reload his sawed off shotgun. 

“Better question, how do we kill it?” Bucky spat, aimed his rifle off into the woods. It was quiet. “Think it’s gone?”

“For now,” Clint replied, keeping his own weapon level. “Let’s get back to the house, see what Nat found.”

The woods were dark, clouds blocking the even the faintest hint of moonlight. The boys had flashlights, kept them pointed ahead of them, kept moving forward. A phone rang.

“Jesus, Nat. What the fuck are we fighting here?” Bucky could just hear the low tone of Natasha’s voice through Clint’s speaker. “No shit.” A pause. “Where’s she buried? Okay, you salt and burn, we’ll keep that idiot kid safe.”

The kid really was an idiot, too. Summoning a fucking spirit? What normal 19 year old frat boy thought that was a good dare. Bucky was complaining about the lack of ingenuity when a scream sent the two running. 

Standing directly outside of the salt circle they LEFT him in, the dumbass college kid, Brian, was pushed up against the wall, the ghost’s hand sunk into his chest, blood dripping out of each of the fingertips. 

“Fuck this kid,” Clint muttered, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace, swinging it through the apparition. Bucky was ready for Clint’s “Barnes! Shoot it!” his firearm going off before the words were even finished. Teamwork. 

Of course, that set the creature on him, advancing even through the salt pellets being fired off. “Yo Clint! A little help here!”

“Can’t do it, this kid is bleeding out!” 

“Great,” Bucky muttered, he raised his rifle, out of bullets, tossed it through the advancing ghost. “Any time now, Tasha.” Pressed up against the wall, Bucky had no where to go, just watched the hand came out, cold tips pressing up against his chest, searing pain as they dipped down --

And then the creature was shrieking, shriveling away, curling into itself as smoke poured from it’s translucent body. 

Bucky bent over, hands on his chest, taking gulping breaths. On the floor across from him, Clint was getting up, blood on his hands and shirt. The kid looked stable, enough that they could leave him for the cops that were sure to be arriving any time soon. 

The front door swung open, Natasha silhouetted in the pale moonlight. “Miss me, boys?” she teased. 

“You have no idea,” and then Bucky was kissing her, thankful to be alive. 

“Cutting it a little close there, Tash.” Clint moved into their space, accepting his own welcome kiss. “Let’s get back to the motel. I need to wash this idiot’s blood off.”

“There’s a 12 pack in the car to celebrate.” Natasha sounded amused, let the boys keep their hands around her waist, Bucky stealing the keys to drive. 

“Great. Let’s shower and drink this mess away.” They piled into the car, driving away before the flashing lights of state troopers could catch up to them.

“That’s all you need?” Her fingers were on Bucky’s neck, her eyes catching Clint’s in the visor mirror. “I was thinking we could do something a little more... tactile.”  
“Shower sex!” Clint crowed from the backseat. 

“I’m game if you are,” Bucky smirked.

Natasha just smiled.


End file.
